The Woo Foo Princess
by YinYangYo13
Summary: Here's a story about a girl name Mariah Key, she is considered to be a Woo Foo princess when she learns might & magic along with Yin & Yang. Can she succesed? & defeat these two villains? Find out & plz read.
1. Mariah's Past

**Hey yall, I thought about it & I was thinking I'm going to make this chapter one a little different so it will make more sense.**

**I'll still put some same details in there though, but I just decided to edit it. But don't worry I'm still working on chapter 2, hopefully both chapters will be completed this weekend & I'll have them posted at the same time.**

**Okay, here is chapter one again.**

**The Woo Foo Princess**

**Chapter one**

**By**

**YinYangYo13**

In Yin & Yang's world. In a castle. The castle on the outside was gray & it had a huge Woo Foo Symbol on it in the center.

Inside the castle.

There was a king & queen of Woo Foo. The King was tall. He wore a black crown with a Woo Foo Symbol on it. He wore a gold robe with a gray belt around it.

The Queen was a little shorter than her husband. She wore a white crown with a Woo Foo Symbol on it as well. She wore a white long dress that came down to the floor, with a gray belt around her waist as well.

As they sat on their throne. One of their old visitors came inside the castle with a two small pink boxes in his hand.

The visitor was considered as a male. He was an very young panda, he was black & white with purple bushy hair.

"Your Majesty". The young panda said bowing to the King & Queen.

"Yes, Master Yo, what have you brought us now?" Queen Kathryn asked, standing up from her throne.

"This, my Queen." Master Yo replied, opening the two pink boxes.

"Let me explain, These two little boxes are for your daughter, who will become the Princess of Woo Foo when she turns sixteen." Master Yo began.

"Ah, yes, keep going please." Queen Kathryn said.

"The first box is a Woo Foo Symbol belt, she'll receive it when she learns might & magic successfully." Master Yo said, giving the box to the Queen.

"And what's the other one gift?" King George asked.

"The second gift is her crown, she'll receive it when defeats the two powerful villains one male & one female, by herself with no help, if she haves any help at all to defeat them, she'll not be crown Princess of Woo Foo." Master Yo said.

"Don't worry Master Yo, we wont let you down, we'll be sure she learns woo foo, like we did, when you taught us." Queen Kathryn said.

"Remember, when she turns sixteen, she must pack up her stuff & come to the dojo & she'll learn woo foo using both might & magic." Master Yo said.

"Yes, Master Yo." The King & Queen said together. & Master Yo went on his way.

The Queen stood up from her throne and said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on the baby, my dear." Queen Kathryn said.

"Okay, honey, I'll be right here." King George said.

The Queen went down the halls. The halls were very long. Until she finally made it to her daughter's room.

As she open the door, Her daughter was jumping on her crib bed.

She was about three years old. She wore a white top with a mini skirt. Her name was Mariah.

"Mommy!" Mariah shouted, jumping up & down.

"Hi, my little princess." Queen Kathryn said, picking up Mariah in her arms.

The Queen sat down on the rocking chair. And spoke to her daughter saying.

"My dear child, you are the one we all have waited for, for you to become a Woo Foo Princess." Queen Kathryn said.

"Princess?" Mariah asked confusedly.

"Yes, sweet heart, when you were born, you had a birthmark on your right arm." Queen Kathryn said.

"Birthmarky"? Mariah asked confusedly as well.

"Yes darling, on your arm, you have a Woo Foo Symbol with a crown on it too." Queen Kathryn replied.

Mariah looked confused at her mother. She didn't know what she was talking about, since she was only three years old.

"Don't worry Mariah, you'll understand more, when you turn sixteen." Queen Kathryn said.

Mariah fell asleep in her mother's arms. As the Queen was about to put her daughter back in the crib, there was an attack.

One villain crashed in from a window, it was considered to be a male, he was in a shadow so he couldn't be seen.

"Oh dear!" Queen Kathryn said.

The villain came closer to the queen & her daughter who was still in her arms. "Who are you?" the queen asked, stepping back.

"Sorry, I can't reveal myself, my dear, now if you scream out loud, you shall surely die & your husband." He said.

"Okay, fine, I wont." She said. The Queen put her daughter in the closet & kissed her on the forehead & shut the door.

The Queen started to bring up her magic in her hands, it was the color blue. "Did I ever say, I'm not just an ordinary queen, I'm a Woo Foo Warrior Queen & so is my husband." Queen Kathryn said.

"We'll just see about that missy!" He said.

Queen Kathryn jumped up in the air & threw her energy beams at the villain. But he blocked it with a foo field.

Suddenly King George ran in the room with his sword in his hand ready to attack.

"Alright you so called criminal, how did you get in here?" King George asked, lighting up his sword with fire around it.

"Don't even worry about that, I'm just here to kill you both!" He said, pulling out a gun.

"If you want to shot someone, it will have to be me, I'm letting you hurt my wife." King George said, stepping in front of her, protecting her.

King George charged at the villain with his sword in his hands & pushed him to the ground & try to stab to him, but the villain was way too strong to beat.

"I'm gonna kill you, you monster, especially for breaking into my castle without a invitation." King George said, aiming his sword in the villain's face.

"I don't think so, you so called king!" He said, firing the gun shot in the king's chest, killing him within two seconds.

"Oh my god!" "You couldn't have, You killed my husband!". Queen Kathryn said.

"Yeah, & now you are next, say goodbye." He said aiming the gun at her.

"No, please don't kill me, I've do anything, just don't hurt me or my baby please." Queen Kathryn said.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt your baby, but I'll hurt you queeny!" He said, firing the gun shot at her in the head, killing her as well.

Than the criminal took off running, out the window where he came from.

The baby stayed in the closet, hearing nothing, she was wondering what had happen to her parents.

"Mommy?" "Daddy?" Baby Mariah said.

To be continued……..

**Oh my goodness!! I can't believe Mariah's parents are gone, Crap! Now what will Mariah do now that she doesn't have any parents anymore to love her.**

**Whoever killed her parents probably wanted revenge, but we will found out sooner or later.**

**Anyways be ready for chapter coming up soon!**


	2. Mariah becomes a orphange

**Okay, This is chapter two I'm posting. Now the last chapter was pretty sad for Mariah. Don't worry this chapter will make more since & of course it will be long. Here we go!**

**The Woo Foo Princess**

**Chapter 2**

**By**

**YinYangYo13**

After the murders of Mariah Key's parents. She had to live in a orphanage for the rest of her life until she was eighteen. Today she is now fifteen years old, her birthday will be in two days & she will have to live some place different that she never heard of.

In the orphanage's place….

"MARIAH KEY, IN MY OFFICE NOW!" A woman called out.

Mariah rolled her eyes. "COMING!" Mariah shouted back.

Mariah came into the office, seeing the manger in her chair.

The woman was very skinny. Her hair was blonde, with blue eyes.

"Have a sit Ms. Key." The manger said.

"Yes, Ms. Jones." Mariah said sitting down in a small blue chair.

"Am I in trouble?" Mariah asked.

"No Ms. Key, I have just receive a letter & its for you." Ms. Jones said giving it to her.

"Okay." Mariah said, opening the envelope & reading it out loud.

Dear Mariah Key,

I'm coming to you to say that, when you turn sixteen in two days. You must pack you things & catch the taxi to come & live with me at the dojo for the rest of your life. And I'll tell you why.

Ever since you were born, you were considered to be the Woo Foo Princess.

If you don't believe me, look at your right arm & your birthmark will have a Woo Foo symbol on it, with a crown as well.

When you arrive, you will learn woo foo & become a woo foo princess.

If you don't arrive at the dojo at all than you shall be completely destroyed.

Sincerely,

Master Yo

"Me?" "A Woo Foo Princess?" "This must be a joke right?" Mariah asked the manger.

"Its not a joke at all, take a look at your arm." Ms. Jones replied.

Mariah pulled up her sleeve & saw the same describe that Master Yo had written in the letter.

"But why did they pick me?" Mariah asked.

"I'm not sure, but when you leave this place & go to the dojo, the Master will do a lot of explaining more than me." Ms. Jones replied.

"So, you are saying I only have two days left in this place?" Mariah asked.

Ms. Jones nodded her head as a yes.

"Oh, isn't that just great!" Mariah said.

"Thanks for ruing my life Master Yo!" Mariah said looking at letter & running out the office as fast as her legs could take her.

Suddenly Mariah bumped into two little orphanage children.

One was pink who was considered as a female. She had sapphire eyes. She wore a purple top with blue jeans. With a purple bow.

The other was blue who was considered as a male. He had purple eyes. He wore a green top with blue jeans.

"Why don't you watch where you are going!" The blue one said glaring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Mariah said.

"Its okay, but don't mind my twin brother, he can be rude sometimes." The pink one said.

"Oh, have we met before?" Mariah asked.

"I don't think so, but we do now, Hi my name is Yin." Yin replied shaking her hand.

"Hi Yin & whatever your name is…….. "Its Yang!" Yang said finishing her sentence.

"Cool, well my name is Mariah." Mariah said.

"Cool name, so what have you been up to?" Yin asked.

"Its kinda of a long story." Mariah replied.

"Oh, its okay, you can still tell it." Yin said.

"Yeah, & be quick about it!" Yang said.

"YANG!" Yin shouted.

Yang rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that, you can start." Yin said.

"Thank you, well first of all I've receive a letter from some master named Master Yo." Mariah started.

"Okay continue." Yin said.

"& he told me that when I turn sixteen in two days I must pack up my stuff & come to the dojo & live with him for the rest of my life." Mariah said.

"Hey, that letter sounds familiar!" Yang said looking at his sister.

"Keep going." Yin said.

"& its because I'm the Woo Foo Princess, I've got a birthmark on my right arm." Mariah said, finishing her story.

"Hey!" "You know, Yang and I have received a letter some the same Master." Yin said, pulling out her letter.

"& he wants us to come to the dojo & learn Woo Foo as well." Yang said.

"But how old are you two?" Mariah asked.

"We are fourteen years old." Yin replied.

"Cool!" Mariah said.

"You are so lucky to turn sixteen, I wish I was going to sixteen." Yin said.

"Tee Hee!" Mariah said.

"So Mariah, you wanna talk with me in my room?" Yin asked.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Mariah replied, walking with Yin in her room followed by Yang.

Yin & Mariah sat on the bed. Yang laid on his own bed.

"So Yin, how long have you lived here?" Mariah asked.

"Well, Yang and I lived here since the age of eleven." Yin started.

"& Our parents were robbed & attacked, and they were killed by some guy I think." Yin said.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear that." Mariah said, rubbing Yin's back.

"Yeah, so what about you?" Yin asked, while trying to hold back her tears.

Mariah was very quiet, she didn't want to say something, but since Yin told her past she feel she should do the same.

"Mariah, are you okay?" Yin asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, sorry about that." Mariah replied, wiping her face.

"Its okay, take your time." Yin said, grabbing her hands.

"Okay, well hum………. "When I was three years old." Mariah started.

"Some criminal broke into our house, & I was in the closet, where my mother put me, I didn't know what was going on." Mariah said.

"Okay, keep going." Yin said.

"& the criminal killed my father with a gun." Mariah said, putting her head down.

"& than the dude killed my mother, I was really scared, I thought I was going to be next, instead he left, so yeah that's my story." Mariah said.

Yin rubbed her back, back & forth.

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Yin said.

"Yeah, but now its over, I can move on." Mariah said.

"Move on!?" Yin said, bringing Mariah's attention to her.

"Look, whoever killed your parents, is going to come look for you too." Yin said.

"What are you talking about?" Mariah asked, standing up.

"What am I talking about?" "Girl, wake up!" Yin replied, shaking Mariah's shoulders slightly.

"Look at this, just look at it!" Yin said, putting the letter in Mariah's face.

"What about it, I don't know anything about Woo Foo okay." Mariah said, taking the paper from Yin's hand.

"This reason Master Yo picked you, was because he knew the whole reason why your parents were murdered." Yin said.

"I still don't get it." Mariah said.

"MARIAH, LISTEN TO THE RABBIT ALREADY, SHE'S TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Yang yelled, sitting up from his bed.

"Okay fine, I'll listen." Mariah said, crossing her arms & tapped her foot.

"Mariah, you have to learn woo foo just like Yang and I will, the person is also after us too." Yin said.

"What does woo foo have to do with me?" Mariah asked, tapping her foot.

"Woo Foo is going to help you, defeat this villain who also came after our parents." Yin replied.

"I don't want to learn woo foo." Mariah said, opening the door.

"You don't have a choice, after your birthday in two days, all three of us must leave." Yin said, slamming the door.

"Let me out." Mariah said, glaring at her.

"No, you stay here & listen to me!" Yin said, jumping in front of her.

"& if I don't?" Mariah asked, crossing her arms.

"Yang, grab her!" Yin replied, snapping her fingers.

"Fine." Yang said. Yang went up to her & held both of arms & force her on the bed. "LET ME GO!" Mariah yelled, trying to get free of Yang's grip.

"CALM DOWN WOMAN!" Yang yelled, looking down at her.

"Now, as I was saying." Yin started. "Oh yeah!" " You are the Woo Foo Princess, You HAVE to learn Woo Foo along with me and Yang." Yin said, bending down & looking at her.

"Well when I was little, I've always wanted to be crown princess of something, but WOO FOO, SO OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Mariah said, looking up at Yin.

"WELL, YOUR WISH CAME TRUE, AT LEAST YOU ARE GOING TO CROWN PRINCESS OF WOO FOO!" Yin yelled at Mariah.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE CROWN PRINCESS OF WOO FOO, I KNOW WOO FOO CONTAINS FIGHTING & I DON'T DO FIGHTING!" Mariah yelled at Yin.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN WOO FOO WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Yin yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" Mariah yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE IF I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD & SO IS MINE, YOU BETTER GET YOU ACT TOGETHER!" Yin yelled.

"NO, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!" Mariah yelled.

BOTH OF YOU, KNOCK IT OFF IMMEDIATELY!" Yang yelled at both of them.

"I'm sorry." Yin said.

"Yeah, me too." Mariah said.

"Good!" Yang said.

"You know what, that's it, You win, I'll learn Woo Foo with you two." Mariah said, crossing her arms.

"Thank you, Now, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Yin said.

"No, I should be the one who is sorry." Mariah said, giving her hug.

Meanwhile in another place…..

Two villains were in a huge mansion which was haunted of evil.

One villain was a male, his name was the Night Master.

The second villain was a female, her name was Smoke.

The Night Master was watching Mariah the whole time on his large screen.

While Smoke was sitting in her chair, filing her nails.

"This Mariah girl is a woo foo princess?" The Night Master said confusedly.

"A woo foo princess?" "That sounds interesting." "You know, I heard that her parents were killed by some criminal, long time ago." Smoke said, still filing her nails.

"Duh!" "The criminal who killed her parents was me!" The Night Master said.

"You did what!?" "You little murderer, why didn't you tell me, after all I am working for you!" Smoke said, glaring at him.

"That's true, but you follow by my rulers & don't you ever ask me those kinds of questions, its none of your business & I don't care if you are NOT working for me, its between me, myself & I!" The Night Master said.

"What do you mean its none of my business?" Smoke asked, throwing her nail filer at him.

"Don't you dare throw another item at me ever again!" The Night Master said, glaring at her.

"THAN TELL ME!" Smoke yelled, poking her face out .

"Fine, I'll tell you one thing, I'm going to kill her!" The Night Master said.

"THAT'S IT!" "NO, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KILL HER PARENTS & TELL ME THE TRUTH, YOU MURDER!" Smoke yelled once more, still poking her face out.

"I-I-I-I-I-I" "Well?" Smoke said, tapping her foot.

"I-I-I-I-I CAN'T!" "I CANT TELL YOU WHY OKAY!" "ITS TOO PERSONAL!" The Night Master yelled.

"& Why is it too personal?" Smoke asked, tapping her foot.

"Because it just is, just leave me alone, go do something." The Night Master said, turning his back on her.

"Fine!" "But when's the next time we have our next mission & defeat our enemy, I'm getting bored around here." Smoke said, opening her door to go into her room.

"I DON'T KNOW YET, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YA!" The Night Master yelled, slamming the door of the control room he was in.

"FINE!" I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE ALRIGHT!" Smoke yelled, through the door which was close.

Smoke walked through the halls of the mansion, she made a turn & started to go into her bedroom, but she saw something which appeared to be little dots of blood.

Smoke followed the dots of blood, her fear was growing & growing more as the blood got bigger.

Finally the blood lead into a room, she has never been in before.

By the time she opened the door, it appeared to be blood all over the walls & their was a girl who was at least 12 years old.

Her eyes were closed & she was lying on a bed with a needle in her arm. The bed seem very old & their was dry blood a little on each side.

Smoke was shocked at what she was seeing, she quickly ran over to the little girl.

"Little girl, are you okay, can you hear me?" Smoke asked, kneeling down, rubbing her blonde hair which appeared to be mess up.

The girl say nothing, she was barely alive, her heart beaded very slow, Smoke didn't know if she was dying.

"Oh my god, I've got to help her." Smoke said to herself.

"I wonder did the night master do this to this poor innocent girl, I should ask him, but he might get very furious than he was before." Smoke said also.

Than suddenly Smoke heard her name being called by the Night Master. She panic, she quickly hid under the bed the girl was lying on.

"Smoke, are you in here!?" The Night Master asked, coming into the room she was in.

Than he stared at the blurrily bad beat up little girl. "That right my dear daughter, die really slowly, I've already killed your mother when you were about two years old & now its your turn, you don't deserve to live." The Night Master said, putting in another needle since the other one was empty.

"That's his daughter!" "Oh my god!" Smoke said out loud, but covered her mouth when she realized he would hear her.

"Huh?" "Smoke!" "Al right missy, show yourself right now!" The Night Master said, balding up his fists.

Smoke came out of her hiding place & took out her sword just in case he tried to hurt her.

"Don't you dare come near me you little monster!" Smoke said, with her sword in front of her.

"First of all!" The Night Master started, bring up his magic & grabbing Smoke's sword from her hands.

"How dare you come into this laboratory room without my permission!?" The Night Master asked, bringing down his black magic & taking the sword from it.

"You never told me you had a daughter & you want to kill her too just like you killed her mother." Smoke said, walking up to him with disgust.

"That's none of your business, you will pay for this!" The Night Master said.

"You know what, I can't deal with this anymore, I'm taking your daughter & I'll take care of her myself & I'm leaving you to do your crazy things." Smoke said, walking back to the bed, but before she could do anything, The Night Master threw his magic at her, causing her to shake up to death & she pass out on the floor.

"No, you are staying here with me, you choose to make that decision to become evil & work for me." The Night Master said, walking up to her while she was still unconscious.

Meanwhile at the orphanage place……

Mariah was in her room alone, she was lying on her bed with her pillow on her stomach.

Mariah sighs. "My birthday is tomorrow & I've to leave this place forever, but I'll surely miss everything I love about this place since I was three." Mariah said to herself.

Than, there was a knock on her door. "Mariah, are you okay in there?" A voice came from Yin.

"Uh yeah, I'm just fine, you can come in if you want, I don't care." Mariah said.

Yin opened the door & closed it behind & sat down on Mariah's bed.

"Hey Mariah, hum, you know that your birthday is tomorrow & I know that you are scared & don't want to leave this place, but----

"But what!?" Mariah said, cutting Yin off with her sentence.

"What, That I would have a terrible time & also its my vow to honor Woo Foo because its in my blood!?" Mariah said.

"NO!" "Maybe if you hadn't cut me off, maybe I could finish what I was saying." Yin said.

"Sorry, I just got a little carry away, because of that argument we had earlier." Mariah said.

"I'm saying when you get use to Woo foo, you'll want to tell everyone about learning woo foo, you should be excited about it." Yin said.

"I guess but------- "Alright everybody, Its time for bed!" Ms. Jones said to every room.

"Oh, its time for bed, see you tomorrow almost birthday girl." Yin said, getting up from Mariah's bed & leaving out.

Mariah pulled out her pajamas & put them on & climbed in the bed & went straight to sleep.

The Next Day.

All the little orphanage children were all in the living room with the lights out.

There were balloons everywhere & lots of decorations too.

"Yin, go get Mariah from her room, its time." A red haired girl said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Yin said, running up stairs to Mariah's room.

Yin knocked on the door. "Mariah, come out, we have a surprise for you." Yin said, opening the door slightly.

Mariah came out of her room, she had on a white top with blue jeans.

Yin took Mariah's hand & lead her to the living room down stairs.

"Why is it so dark?" Mariah asked, confusedly.

"SURPRISE!" All the orphanage children screamed standing up.

Ms. Jones had the birthday cake in her hands & she put it on the table.

"Wow!" "This is so awesome!" Mariah said, walking into the room & sitting down in front of her cake.

"Make a wish & blow out the candles." A blonde haired girl said.

Mariah closed her eyes & made a wish in her hand & finally blew out the candles.

"YAY!" All the orphanage children said clapping.

2 hours later.

Ms. Jones came back from her office and said.

"Mariah Key, Yin & Yang, its time." Ms. Jones said.

Mariah sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go pack my things right now." Mariah said, standing up from the couch & running upstairs.

In the room. Mariah had packed all her belongings in her white suitcase.

Mariah pulled her suitcase outside the door & saw Yin & Yang coming out their room with their suitcases as well.

"Remember, no matter what happens, we are all in this together." Yin said, putting her arm around Mariah's shoulder.

Outside the orphanage place. Mariah, Yin & Yang were all in a taxi waiting to go to the dojo to live there forever.

Ms. Jones & the orphanage children all stood in front of the car.

"Okay, you all take care of yourselves now." Ms. Jones said from the window of the taxi.

"Thanks, you too Ms. Jones." Mariah said, from the window seat where she was sitting.

"Bye everybody!" All three of them said together.

"Bye, bye!" Ms. Jones & orphanage children said together, as the taxi drove away.

& all three of them were ready to set out on a new life.

To be continued……

**Wow! Mariah is a orphanage along with her friends Yin & Yang. But now she is going to learn Woo Foo using might & magic in the next chapter & I'm going to put Yuck in my story starting with chapter 3. He's going to pair up with Mariah, so I'm sorry for all of the YinxYuck fans, I decided to make it a little different. Even though I'm one of the huge fans. **

**& one more thing, Yuck is not going to be a villain, In fact, he's going to be a good guy.**

**Now to change it up a little bit, OMG, Smoke discovered that the Night Master has a daughter & he trying to kill her! OMG!**

**That's so not good at all. & Smoke might not remain a villain since she found out the truth. So anyways be ready for chapter 3 that will be posted soon.**


End file.
